A Free-Verse Poem, A SPECIAL Handicap Able EXTRA, the 12 Labors of
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Lex Luthor: scientist genius, was supposedly working for the government: wearing a telemetry suit: he performed the speech made and movement: of a genetically altered human: the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to hyper light-speed. Meanwhile: the main scientist of the new Project: Cadmus: a moon base complex lab called merely.
1. Chapter 1

_ Words Count 800

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A FREE-VERSE POEM, A SPECIAL HANDICAP ABLE EXTRA, THE 12 LABORS OF SUPERMAN?! (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN) AN ESSAY: VERSE

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor: scientist genius, was supposedly working for the government: wearing a telemetry suit: he performed the speech made and movement: of a genetically altered human: the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to hyper light-speed.

Meanwhile: the main scientist of the new Project: Cadmus: a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T.: chief director Professor Leonard Quintum: was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short story "The Golden Apples of the Sun", Lenardo Quintum was on a space craft!

Leo Quintum had been on a star-craft that was getting some star fire.

On the craft which Quintum had named the Ray Bradbury: one of the: it turns out genetically altered of the two pilots had began to swell up and say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be and know that he was a genetic Suicide Bomb-ER.

He was literally blowing up and about to reach critical mass.

However, Mr. Kent El, Superman was on his way: already.

By the end of Luthor's well timed speech Mr. Kent El was at the sun-craft Bradbury and the Suicide Bomb-er took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into the Suicide Bomb as the gene bomb tackled Mr. Kent into the airlock that Kent was coming out inside from.

The Suicide Bomber said that he was genetically programmed to explode and that Kent wasn't going to stop the Suicide Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, and he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that Kal wanted to stop The Suicide Bomber?!" then ordered for Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-ship's magnetic shields Kent got the Suicide Bomb off of him by using his heat vision to release a magnetic/electric blast and make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent: then expanded his magnetic field around Bradbury in a force field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after him as Kent flew Bradbury away from the explosion and safely back to Earth's moon.

How was he able to shoot electricity out from Kal-El's Superman eyes?

Quintum noticed and decided to do some tests of SuperMan's, Clark's health.

P. R. O.J.E.C.T. labs put Kent under a press: increasing and increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure and rising: three times his usual strength when Quintum came up and told him that Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing his solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome: death.

Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that their labs didn't have his genetic code studied and the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P.R.O.J.E.C.T. could grow another Kent.

P. R. O.J.E.C.T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at their lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after Kent died but that was some kind of all they had so far.

He wanted to save Kent but if Quintum ended up not finding a cure Quintum promised that, he would find some way to carry on his legacy of protecting Earth.

Luthor had tricked Kent into veritably killing his-self.

NEXT, ALL-STAR SUPERMAN, TWO **"SUPERMAN'S **

**SECRET ROOM,"**

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Count 600

2013:

Disposable Copy

THE Last Crisis,

by

Mark Meredith

The place: the J. L. A'.s universe. It was a time before time itself. In the time continuum, it was before the beginning of the Batman movie series, before SMALLVILLE the series, before all of the World's Finest crime-fighters went back in time to the genesis of time and fought an evil duplicate of the beings called the MONITORS of the universe. It was before time was realigned so that Clark Kal-El's spacecraft landed in '61 instead of around about 1906, was before the present was realigned so that he could become SuperMan Kent Kal for the first time in the twenty-tens.

It was before the future was changed so that Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, and Cosmic Boy didn't meet young Clark wearing corny glass bowls as space-suits on their heads before the 60's. Before that battle with Parallax, with the evil Monitor the genesis of time was black nothing and silence. For a long moment seemed an eternity was a silence that lasted seemingly an eternity, a dark silence was just screaming **in** silence to want to make a noise. Out of the center of chaos, out of the Big Bang came a giant hand of the creator coming from a hole in space to gesture as if this unknown creator had to concentrate to create this universe or multiverse.

The unknown hand was gone, then, as if it never truly was, leaving the mystery of whom it really belonged to. A cluster bomb of energy larger than any quasar star shone, seeming tiny in the infinity of black space for no one to see. The very substance of the dimension seemed to rumble and tremble for a moment and paused in silence. Then the cluster of condensed energy exploded, changing into solid matter as the energy exploded outward.

Each of these future Earths coming from this explosion vibrated at different frequencies so intensely that they passed through other objects. Some of the energy changed into solid matter: gasses, solids, liquid. If there were anyone to bear witness to this event, the gas exploding outward would make an explosion: sounding out. Energy exploding out, splitting into many different pieces solidified into different globes, planets, Earths: at least 58 Earths, changing the Superman universe into at least 58 universes all in one universe.

The universe became what one might call, a multiverse. Over 18 thousand years later, more than enough time to evolve a sentient race of beings, there was still around 58 Earths,

Meredith-2 THE Last Cri',

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Counted 100

Thirteen:

Short Introduction to Krypton Poem

by

Mark W. Meredith

The ode is an ode about Joe Schuster's first few pictures of Krypton on up until today. Back at first, Mr. Siegel said Clark (El) could jump tall buildings because Krypton's people were thousands of years advanced genetically and that Krypton beings would jump buildings in the world of Krypton. You've just been prepared to read the poem, so read.

The End

Line Count; 5

2013:

Disposable Copy

_Ode__** to Kr**__ypton_

by

Mark W. Meredith

Oh!

For Krypton!

For _Krypton's_ **Flash Gordon** rocket airships with their short rocket wings!

For your Kryptonian Taj Majal East Indian towers alongside those Empire-State-Building-towers!

_Krypton's_ Leonardo Da Vinci roads so elevated high above the ground curving amongst the tall skyscraping buildings; that the evolved _**Kryptonian**_ leaps over in_ single bounds._

_**Glory**_ to Krypton's speeding, _floating _car airships that speed their way along the elevated roads that go through tunneled roads in buildings of **Jor-L's **city **Kryptonopolis**.

Meredith-2 '_to Kr__**ypton**_

This ode is for you.

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Apprx. Word Count 300

2013:

Disposable Copy

Intro: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Versus the

Justice League of America!

by

Mark W. Meredith

I have always maintained that the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is the superhuman hero in generality that would've formed if the call for a Justice League of America was sounded around the 1890's.

If that's remotely true, then who would've formed the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in the early 30's?! Probably the Sunday Comic Strip stars that started the Funnybooks trend! Of course that has to be it: I've always thought about that for a while, now!

Did you know that the first comics' books or graphic novels as people like to call them started as reprints of Sunday Comic Strips?! What if Flash Gordon, Popeye, and the Phantom: seeing their newest art form being taken away and over: decide to destroy Justice League of America before it forms as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen of the 1940's for the first time?! The following is what happens! The pages are numbered approximately, where each page ends if the story were double-spaced: along with my name and an abbreviation of the name of the story so you don't forget the story one's reading.

The End

Approximately Word Cnt. 1,000

2013,

Disposable Copy

The Society of Extra-Ordinary-Men_ 

by

Mark W. Meredith

_ _Flash Gordon leaned back grimly against a desk in an office room trying to get used to being in another man's mansion office and wondering why he was called together with this motley crew of strange people. A stately man in a dark suit Robert Cranston stood straight up next to the opposite end of the room's wall with Cranston's hand on Cranston's chin suspiciously and his hand with Cranston's elbow in it. Cranston looked at Gordon strangely and grimly looked away trying to piece together why this group of people had been put together. Kit Wilson, the Phantom, had long since come to the mansion in an extravagant light brown suit jacket and set of slacks, Wilson, had tailored when he reached the coast in a boat liner he paid a ride for with the other travelers from the African Coast. 

He paid up-front for the long cab ride to the mansion address, rented a horse from a local stable and rode through the snow-covered-trees in to the property because that was, Phantom's, style. The cab driver just let it go. The Cabbie let it be that, Wilson had been wearing gun holsters and a belt with his suit. The tailor, sure looked nervously at, Wilson's, gun holsters and belt as, Wilson, lay it over the back of a wooden chair and took off, Wilson's, riding pants with the loose space on the outsides of the upper-legs so the upper-legs won't be tight while riding horseback.

Wilson, tied, Phantom's, leather reins to a tree and walked the rest of the yard to the walkway before the door. Then, Phantom put on his Robin type mask and tested the door to walk into the mansion. There was a butler waiting there for, Phantom that told him which room, upstairs, to go to and escorted him to the door. Popeye, a roughneck sailor from the Navy was already there stoking his pipe with smoking tobacco and was now doing so once again, nervously smoking more quickly than usual unsettled by the mystery of their benefactor who was going to obviously pay Popeye, the Sailor Man to work with these skilled specialists obviously.

Popeye, the Sailor's standing position in front of Gordon over to next to the door and leaned against the front wall with Popeye, the Sailor's giant hand on his waist and one giant, meaty hand wrapped around Popeye, the Sailor's pipe, looking small in Popeye, the Sailor's huge hand wrapped around it. Popeye, the Sailor, looked back and forth between Cranston and, Wilson, trying to measure up the two. There was enough space along the long room's wall for the magician Mandrake to stand leaning against the wall that, Wilson, was leaning against somewhere between Popeye, the Sailor, and, Wilson, was. Perhaps it was due to the fact they seemed to be birds of a feather for some reason.

There were six chairs lined before the desk but most everybody was to restless to sit. King Valiant was a bit of a celebrity because Valiant was part of England's royal family on that alternate dimension's Earth. Valiant was the great great great great grandson of a great grandson of a prince in England that lived in the Middle Ages or some such. Valiant stood lightly leaning part of his upper back against the other side of the door's wall.

Suddenly finally, the door was opened abruptly by a man in a black suit and overcoat and a manservant standing behind the man took handle of the door after the man in black let go of it and walked impatiently in to the the Magician missed what the others saw as the figure in the black overcoat rushed quickly past Mandrake the Magician impatiently, and so did, Wilson, because he was looking towards the windows on the wall behind the desk for a second. Popeye obviously missed it because he had glanced his eye from looking at the center of the room caught a glimpse of what was on the man's face.

Cranston, trying to look mild mannered and faint was shocked to see the man in black's face. Gordon obviously saw their benefactor's face and stood up from the desk in shock. Their benefactor smoothly walked around the edge of the desk with a flourish of his black overcoat and immediately sat down. The old manservant that took the door after their benefactor opened it and let go of it, the closed the door after the benefactor and went to stand beside the desk next to the benefactor.

Imagine you are looking into the door way of the office room and you see the shocked Gordon whirl around and back away with Gordon's forearms up as if trying extra hard to not touch the desk he was casually just disrespectively leaning on. Gordon getting out of the way finally revealed the face of their benefactor now sitting at the dark oak desk. Gordon backed away to reveal on the benefactor's face a silvery metallic mouthpiece that covered most of his face in a bat shape that formed metal fangs at the bottom of his mouth. The international jewel thief, named the Bat, said to the room full of strangers,**I'm sure you recognize the mask I'm wearing by now. **

**May I introduce myself?! I'm sure you all think you know who I am, I am the international jewel thief people call the Bat:**

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Approximately Words Counted 100

2013:

Disposable Copy

The X-Men Versus Super Hero L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was our second adventure since Johnathan Proudstar the Thunderbird died. Professor Charles Xavier Professor X had told us individually: in no rush: going into each of the rooms: knocking and telling us solemnly to meet in the study: dressed informally. So we X-Men knew to come in our plainclothes. My name is Ororo Munroe Storm: I am one of the new X-Men:

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 200

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end. Of the life of this main character; not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me. A note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what happens; inspire me by putting a review: tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK; OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Approximate Word Count 100

2013;

Disposable Copy

THE MOON, QUICK INTRO

by

Mark W. Meredith

A poem about what John Larson meant when John Larson wrote the song Rent and what Johnny Larson was thinking of when Johnny Larson wrote modern art performance piece: "Over the Moon", poem is rated M. for mention of relationships.

- - -30- - -

Lines Counted 28

2013:

Disposable Copy

I'M OVER THE MOON

by

Mark Walter Meredith

My mother used to read me nursery rhymes about the spoon and plate's homosexual eloping.

In the musical Rent: Maureen made a modern art performance about how Mother Nature was better than twittering, email and computer porn or whatever.

Maureen said that Maureen dreamed about being in a fenced area of a desert that was technically called a cyber-Café` by the owner of that territory.

In the center of Cyber Land there was a huge hole and out of the gap a cow climbed.

Meredith-2 I'M OVER THE'

Maureen was parched from crossing the **desert** but the great cow said that there was a rule that she couldn't give milk but the cow could give her a chemical drink such as **Diet Coke**.

Maureen wanted something more natural to drink so Elsie disobeyed the rules and gave Maureen milk.

Elsie the cow said that she and Elsie could make a leap of faith over the harvest moon and out of Cyber Land's walls.

She got on the cow's back and Elsie ran into a **gallop** and jumped.

Did Elsie leap out of Cyber Land!

It depends on if there was enough faith.

Meredith-3 'VER THE MOON

Roger and Mark say how do we pay the rent when their past work hasn't earned enough and Mark, Roger don't feel inspired; Roger and Mark are frozen, hungry; there is no light; there is bad news in every newspaper; et cetera; Mark and Roger state together: the words, "Rent; rent; rent; rent; rent/

Mark and Roger both sing, **we're not gonna pay rent**

'**Cause every-thing is rent**; My mother was correcting my stories about Rent/Boh`eme and it didn't make sense to her that I was wasting time so much on this.

Mom told me about a mentally handi-capable person who was very detailed as a painter.

Mother told me that once Mom had seen a painting from this differ ently able-d person.

Mother told one that she: this painter had painted one painting that was of a beautiful night that was worthy of being in a gallery-museum.

The only thing that was wrong with it was that over the detailed moon the person had painted a **cow.**

Meredith-4 I'M O'

I asked my mom; **but haven't you ever heard of that nursery rhyme: **_**the cow jumped over the moon**_,

My mother simply said, **still: it's stupid.**

My mom still hasn't seen the rock opera Rent.

One time my mother was trying to teach me something she knew and she was talking about it.

I was trying to make mom laugh by joking with my mother while my mother talked about it.

My mother said: I'm just trying to teach you something new: instead of all this Rent; Rent; Rent; Rent:

What else could I say: except: **but mom: haven't you heard, **_**every**_**thing is**** Rent****,**

When people were happy with something people used the old saying: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon, I'm so happy**, my mom wonders why I write about Rent.

I guess one writes about Rent because it makes me happy.

Meredith-5 'VER THE MOON

Am I happy because Rent is in my life?

Well: as people used to say: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon!**

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Approximate Word Count 1,900

2013;

Disposable Copy

'Superman's Forbidden Room' (All-Star Superman Number Two) Lois's Birthday Surprise?

by

Mark Meredith

Kent, Kal-El, Superman took Lois Lane in Lois Lane's car with Lois Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the Superman robots welcomed Mr. Kent Kal-El, coming to the front to meet, Kent, there. Kent, showed Lois Lane the armory where, Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe, weapons, that could even hurt, Kent, like the Kryptonite Laser that, Kent, kept floating above a pedestal, like, some other weapons, Kent, had isolated there in antigravity. Now, Grant Morrison is a writer who writes some pretty **strange **science-fiction concepts. In the storyline Grant Morrison is trying to make _Superman_ comics the way they were in the 60's when Superman comic books had the far-out sci-fi ideas that only the mind of a child could believe in and have faith in, being a wide-eyed kid_, full_ of **wonder.**

Grant Morrison is revamping and retelling stories that could have only happened in the 1950's such as Lois Lane getting powers or like Kal-El, Kent, testing, Kent's, Super-Strength against Atlas and Samson; Kent, versus El's Super-man pal Jimmy Olson and such. Kent, asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane wanted to see, Kent's, Time Telescope, that can see short message holographs from future Supermen that are descendants of, Kent. Lois Lane, being a reporter, asked, Kent, if, Kent, was O.K, because of Kent's El's going so close to the 6,000 degree sun. Kent, paused, turning away from Lois Lane at the portal to the next room, lying to Lois Lane, pausing emotionally, knowing about Kent's El's own death coming.

Kent changed the subject, not ready to tell Lois Lane at that point. Kent, showed Lois Lane a holograph of Kal Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow, and said that, Kent, couldn't really understand what the future Supermen were talking about. There was a garbled message about how Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow had gone forward in time to fight the Tyrant Sun, Solaris in the year 500,000 with the other Supermen. Kent showed Lois Lane, Kent's, alien, pet, baby Sun Eater creature, which, Kent, fed tiny **stars**.

Lois Lane saw a hallway with a red glow lighting it. Lois Lane walked down it to a door that was wide open where the red glow was coming from. Pale blue mist was coming out from inside the doorway. When Lois Lane looked inside the door, she found what was illuminating the short hallway, _reddish_ screen with Lois Lane's anatomy on it.

There were three others with Lois Lane's nervous system, but also Lois Lane's skeletal structure, hair and skin measurements. A Super Robot was studying Lois Lane's DNA and distilling a formula! Kent, told Lois Lane that Lois Lane could go into any room in Fortress but that one. Kent then changed the subject and asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane would like to see, Kent's, zoo for endangered aliens.

As, Kent, and Lois Lane walked away, Kent, told the Super Robot to report to get himself repaired for leaving the door open.

Kent and Lois Lane had dinner aboard the Titanic, which, Kent, raised back around 1981 and put, in a chamber of_ Fortress__._ Kent, prepared the same menu that they had served on the Titanic. Kent, wore a hooded cloak which was traditional formal wear from the Fourth Age of Krypton and told Lois Lane that, Kent, had sewn it, Kal-El's, self. Kent, also said that, Kent's, curiosity and creativity had been tripled during, Kent's, Kal-El, Superman trip to the sun.

Tomorrow was Lois Lane's birthday and suddenly Lois Lane began becoming a little bit paranoid that, Kent would play a birthday prank surprise on Lois Lane. Lois Lane started also to get paranoid of, Kent, lying to Lois Lane because, Kent, used to lie to Lois Lane that, Kent, was Superman. Lois Lane thought that, Kent, was acting strangely recently. Lois Lane was wondering why, Kent, was taking Lois Lane to spend a day at_ Fortress_ one day before Lois Lane's birthday.

For the first time Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane could see their weird relationship in terms of black and white and not shades of gray. Lois Lane didn't like it all so Lois Lane left the dinner table. Lois Lane kept wondering if all this was tied in to, Kent, going back in and out of that spooky room. What if, Kent's, boosted super intellect was changing, Kent?!

What if that alien had brought Lois Lane to, Kent's,_ Fortress _as a pet just for the purpose of dissecting in that scary room tonight?! Kent, went to the 'Telescope room to think aloud to, Kent's, self-revealing the reason, Kent, was hiding something. Kent, said to, Kent's, self**,** **"**How can I spoil her birthday with the news that I'm **dying?"** Kent, dropped, Kent's, glasses in the 'Telescope room and walked through the armory room.

Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane needed a weapon to protect Lois Lane's self from, Kent. Kent walked towards the exit of the baby Sun-Eater room as Lois Lane ran from Lois Lane's room to the armory. Lois Lane heard a static-Y voice from the 'Telescope room. Lois Lane said curiously, "Hello? Kal Kent?"

It was the Unknown Soldier Superman from 4500 A.D. with shredded, burnt, cape and his head and hands covered with bandages. The Unknown Super Soldier from 4500 said for Lois Lane to ask two questions. Lois Lane wanted to know, "Will, Superman _and_ I ever **marry **and have **children?** I need to know."

The Superman Soldier answered, **the horrible Hz ox x t tat answer is before you.**

Lois Lane asked, "Wait! What do you **mean?**"

Before Lois Lane could get an answer for Lois Lane's question, two robot Supermen heard Lois Lane's fear in Lois Lane's voice and came out of a recess in the wall saying, "Something wrong, Miss?" and the other said, **WOULD you like to come with **_**us**_** to Superman? **

Lois Lane went back to the portal to the armory, touching the bare wall next to it, which activated it to close shut on the Super Robots as Lois Lane said, "**Gotcha!**" trapping them in the 'Telescope room. Was Kent's El's and Lois Lane's child going to be a horrible mutation that needs to cover his mutated skin from the eyes of others? Thoughts like this ran through Lois Lane's journalistic mind as Lois Lane ran to the pedestal that had the Kryptonite Laser. Lois Lane grabbed the Kryptonite Laser and ran to the entrance of the 'Eater alien baby's room and yelled at the closed D.N.A. experiment room, **Superman!**

What if, Kent, wanted to do D.N.A. experiments on Lois Lane in that room and create a new race of half human, half Kryptonian-mutant Supermen?! Lois Lane ran over to face the short hallway D.N.A. lab door and said quietly, **Superman?** Lois Lane walked up closer with the gun at the ready, aiming it at the door and yelled angrily to get, Kent's, attention**, Superman! **Lois Lane then said quietly, "Are you there?" as the sliding door slid upwards-revealing Kent's booted feet.

Lois Lane was so scared about what would happen next that Lois Lane shot the 'Laser before Lois Lane could see, Kent's, face, the ray-gun discharging Kryptonite energy as the gun jerked in Lois Lane's hands, Lois Lane yelling**, "Aaaaaaa!"**

Lois Lane shot, Kent, in the chest and, Kent, stood there afterward with green smoke coming off, Kent's, Superman S. Kent stood aback staggered with shock, touching the spot on, Kent's, chest where, Kent, was shot, saying only, **ow.**

Lois Lane: immediately was feeling bad for Lane's extreme reaction blurted out**,** **Superman! Oh, my God! What **_**have**_** I done? **

Kent, having being immune to **Green-Kryptonite** since the particular radioactivity of the sun's energy over-powered Clark's Superman's cells, Kent, said, "**Interesting** way to discover I've become immune to **Green-Kryptonite** radiation. Tickles!" Kent, gently took the gun from out Lois Lane's hands, saying, "Mind if _I_ just **take** that? **Robot Seven** had a data processing problem." Kent's, head smoking with **Green-Kryptonite** energy, Kent, continued with, Kent's, hand on Lois Lane's shoulder, "He left the lab door **open** while I was synthesizing some alien **chemicals.** They can cause **visual** distortions and extreme **Paranoid** reactions."

Kent's, top of his head stopped smoking as Lois Lane said**,** **"**But that awful room with the **dissecting machine."**

Lois Lane was speaking about a device Lois Lane saw in the back of that experimentation room as, Kent, walked Lois Lane into the room, showing Lois Lane what, Kent, had been doing in that room all along saying**, Lois Lane, shh. What you saw was a Super Sewing machine. It uses diamond tipped needles to weave light, indestructible thread. Sorry I **_**kept**_** disappearing, but I wanted to make your birthday present, and, at six billion letters, it takes even me a long time to read and memorize an entire DNA code. **

Lois Lane closed Lois Lane's eyes to massage Lois Lane's brow muscles for a second **saying, "**What are you **talking** about?**" **

Lois Lane, with Lois Lane's hand brushed Lois Lane's hair from Lois Lane's eyes as, Kent, explained, "You **almost** spoiled my surprise, _but_** I** guess you can come **in** now". Lois Lane reached up with Lois Lane's other hand as if to cover Lois Lane's mouth in shame of what she had almost done, Kent, saying**, "**These new **Exo-Genes** I've been making allow a human being to duplicate my **Powers** for **24 hours."** Kent, walked over to a refrigerating mechanism and pulled out a chemical filled test-tube and said, **I was trying to keep it a secret, like, ah, like that secret identity of mine. [Nevertheless], this is for you.**

Kent put the test tube that Superman had corked down earlier down on a table and held up a **Super-Woman** costume, states **Happy Birthday, Lois Lane.**

That was the end of issue two.

**Next ISSUE ALL-STAR SUPERMAN # THREE "SWEET DREAMS, **

**SUPER-WOMAN" **

- - -30- - -


	9. Chapter 9

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


End file.
